tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Hugo Montenegro Justin's Version Of Mediamass
Hugo Montenegro (1925–1981) Legendary For His Western Theme Songs and Everybody's Favorite Version Of the I Dream Of Jeannie Version With Buddy Kane From the second season on, it was replaced by a new theme entitled "Jeannie", composed by Hugo Montenegro with lyrics by Buddy Kaye. Episode 20 and 25 used a re-recorded ending of "Jeannie" for the closing credits with new, longer drum breaks and a different closing riff. The lyrics were never used in the show.the Best Of All the Jeannie Themes In the third and fourth season of the show, another instrumental theme by Hugo Montenegro was introduced that was played during the show's campy scenes. Simply titled "Mischief", the theme would be heard mainly on outdoor locations, showing the characters attempting to do something such as Jeannie learning to drive, Major Nelson arriving up the driveway, a monkey walking around, or reactions to Doctor Bellows. This theme featured the accompaniment of a sideshow organ, a trombone, and electric bass. It was introduced in the first episode of season 3, "Fly Me to the Moon".[ Composer | Music Department | Soundtrack Trivia: His recording of the theme song from "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly" reached #2 on the U.S. charts in June of 1968. In this highly stylized instrumental recording, the distinctive grunting on the soundtrack is Montenegro himself mumbling nonsensical syllables in Italian. See more trivia » Born: September 2, 1925in New York City, New York, USA Died: February 6, 1981(age 55) in Palm Springs, California, USA Known For http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0065150/?ref_=nm_knf_i1The Undefeated (1969) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0065333/?ref_=nm_knf_i2The Partridge Family (1970) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0062596/?ref_=nm_knf_i3The Outcasts (1968) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0064155/?ref_=nm_knf_i4Charro! (1969) Filmography Jump to: Composer | Music department | Soundtrack Hide Show http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0599359/#soundtrackComposer (24 credits) 1977 The Farmerhttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm0599359/#music_department1977 Too Hot to Handlehttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm0599359/#composer1971-1973 The Partridge Family(TV Series) (48 episodes) - Me and My Shadow (1973) - Diary of a Mad Millionaire (1973) - The Selling of the Partridge (1973) - The Partridge Connection (1973) - Forgive Us Our Debits (1973) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0072975/?ref_=nm_flmg_com_1Show all 48 episodes 1972 Say Goodbye, Maggie Cole(TV Movie) 1971 Getting Together(TV Series) 1971 Nanny and the Professor(TV Series) (1 episode) - The Art of Relationships (1971) 1970 The Interns(TV Series) (2 episodes) - The Fever (1970) - The Price of Life (1970) 1970 Mission: Impossible(TV Series) (1 episode) - The Rebel (1970) 1970 Bracken's World(TV Series) (2 episodes) - Hey, Gringo... Hey, Pocho (1970) - Murder Off-Camera (1970) 1970 Toomorrowhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0069227/?ref_=nm_flmg_com_41966-1970 I Dream of Jeannie(TV Series) (104 episodes) - My Master, the Chili King (1970) - One Jeannie Beats Four of a Kind (1970) - Hurricane Jeannie (1970) - An Astronaut in Sheep's Clothing (1970) - Eternally Yours, Jeannie (1970) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0066661/?ref_=nm_flmg_com_5Show all 104 episodes 1968-1970 Here Come the Brides(TV Series) (26 episodes) - Two Women (1970) - The Last Winter (1970) - How Dry We Are (1970) - To the Victor (1970) - Two Worlds (1970) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0066469/?ref_=nm_flmg_com_10Show all 26 episodes 1969 Viva Maxhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0609080/?ref_=nm_flmg_com_111969 The Undefeatedhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0599892/?ref_=nm_flmg_com_121968-1969 The Outcasts(TV Series) (26 episodes) - How Tall Is Blood? (1969) - The Long Ride (1969) - Give Me Tomorrow (1969) - The Stalking Devil (1969) - The Town That Wouldn't (1969) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0065184/?ref_=nm_flmg_com_13Show all 26 episodes 1969 Charro!http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0065150/?ref_=nm_flmg_com_141968 The Wrecking Crewhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0667801/?ref_=nm_flmg_com_151968 Lady in Cementhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0064155/?ref_=nm_flmg_com_161968 The Monkees(TV Series) (1 episode) - The Monkees in Paris (1968) ... (background music composed by) 1967 The Ambushershttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0065225/?ref_=nm_flmg_com_171967 The Flying Nun(TV Series) 1967 Hurry Sundownhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0062657/?ref_=nm_flmg_com_201965 Camp Runamuck(TV Series) (1 episode) - Fraternize (1965) 1965 Hazel(TV Series) (1 episode) - The Investor (1965) Music department (12 credits) 1970 Mission: Impossible(TV Series) (conductor - 1 episode) - The Rebel (1970) ... (conductor) 1970 Toomorrow(conductor) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0066469/?ref_=nm_flmg_msdp_2I Dream of Jeannie(TV Series) (composer - 109 episodes, 1966 - 1970) (theme song - 26 episodes, 1968 - 1969) - My Master, the Chili King (1970) ... (composer: theme music) - One Jeannie Beats Four of a Kind (1970) ... (composer: theme music) - Hurricane Jeannie (1970) ... (composer: theme music) - An Astronaut in Sheep's Clothing (1970) ... (composer: theme music) - Eternally Yours, Jeannie (1970) ... (composer: theme music) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0609080/?ref_=nm_flmg_msdp_3Show all 109 episodes 1968-1970 Here Come the Brides(TV Series) (composer - 52 episodes) - Two Women (1970) ... (composer: theme music) - The Last Winter (1970) ... (composer: theme music) - Absalom (1970) ... (composer: theme music) - Bolt of Kilmaren (1970) ... (composer: theme music) - How Dry We Are (1970) ... (composer: theme music) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0599864/?ref_=nm_flmg_msdp_4Show all 52 episodes 1969 The Undefeated(conductor) 1968-1969 The Outcasts(TV Series) (composer - 26 episodes) - How Tall Is Blood? (1969) ... (composer: theme music) - The Long Ride (1969) ... (composer: theme music) - Give Me Tomorrow (1969) ... (composer: theme music) - The Stalking Devil (1969) ... (composer: theme music) - The Town That Wouldn't (1969) ... (composer: theme music) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0667801/?ref_=nm_flmg_msdp_6Show all 26 episodes 1969 Charro!(conductor) 1968 The Wrecking Crew(conductor) 1968 Lady in Cement(conductor) 1968 The Monkees(TV Series) (conductor - 1 episode) - The Monkees in Paris (1968) ... (conductor: background music) 1967 The Ambushers(conductor) 1964 Advance to the Rear(conductor) / (music adaptor) Hide [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0057820/?ref_=nm_flmg_msdp_12 Show http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0057820/?ref_=nm_flmg_msdp_12 ]Soundtrack (27 credits) 2013 Labor Day(performer: "All I Have To Do Is Dream") 2012 Dancing Stars(TV Series) (writer - 2 episodes) - Episode #7.10 (2012) ... (writer: "V.I.P.") - Episode #7.8 (2012) ... (writer: "V.I.P.") 2011 The Marty Stuart Show(TV Series) (music - 1 episode) - The Cast (2011) ... (music: "Seattle") 2011 Dancing with the Stars(TV Series) (writer - 1 episode) - Episode #11.5 (2011) ... (writer: "Jeannie Theme" - uncredited) 2010 The Other Guys(writer: "Jeannie") 2009 The Lovely Bones(writer: "Patriotism") 2001 The Sopranos(TV Series) (arranger - 1 episode) - Fortunate Son (2001) ... (arranger: "The Good, the Bad & the Ugly" - uncredited) 2000 Whatever It Takes(writer: "VIP") 1999 Girl, Interrupted(writer: "Jeannie") 1999 Hinter Gittern - Der Frauenknast(TV Series) (writer - 1 episode) - Der Duft der Frauen (1999) ... (writer: "I Dream Of Jeannie (Jeannie)") 1996 A Very Brady Sequel("Jeannie") 1995 Strange Days(writer: "Lost in the Night" - as Montenegro) 1995 Friends(TV Series) (writer - 1 episode) - The One with the Dozen Lasagnas (1995) ... (writer: "Jeannie" - uncredited) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583598/?ref_=_13The Simpsons(TV Series) (music - 1 episode, 1994) (writer - 1 episode, 1993) - Another Simpsons Clip Show (1994) ... (music: "Jeannie") - The Last Temptation of Homer (1993) ... (writer: "Jeannie" - uncredited) 1994 The Critic(TV Series) (writer - 1 episode) - Eyes on the Prize (1994) ... (writer: "Seattle" - uncredited) 1988 Miami Vice(TV Series) (performer - 1 episode) - The Cows of October (1988) ... (performer: "The Good, The Bad And The Ugly" - uncredited) 1986 Ferris Bueller's Day Off(writer: "Jeannie (Theme From I Dream Of Jeannie)") 1986 X: The Unheard Music(Documentary) (writer: "Jeannie") 1985 I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later(TV Movie) ("Jeannie") 1982 The Jeffersons(TV Series) (arranger - 1 episode) - A Case of Self-Defense (1982) ... (arranger: "The Good, The Bad And The Ugly") 1979 When You Comin' Back, Red Ryder?(performer: "The Good, the Bad, & the Ugly") 1975 She nu(performer: "Living for the City" - uncredited) 1972 Say Goodbye, Maggie Cole(TV Movie) (music: "Learn to Say Goodbye") 1968 Here Come the Brides(TV Series) ("Seattle") 1967 The Ambushers(music: "The Ambushers") 1967 Hurry Sundown(music: "Hurry Sundown", "Ain't That A Good Thing") 1965 Category:Hugo Montenegro Category:I Dream Of Jeannie Category:I Dream Of Jeannie/Franchise Category:Justin's Favorite Composers Category:MediaMass Category:People that Should Be in Mediamass Culture Category:I Dream Of Jeannie/Crew Members